


A Feathery Surprise

by Trinxy



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinxy/pseuds/Trinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two birds sitting in the cage on the counter. Not just birds. They are owls. Two freaking owls in the kitchen! What?</p><p>A crack fic for bird enthusiasts :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feathery Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes for my crazy Germans. You know who you are. The one who has been living on my back for months, begging me to write "the browls" story. Now, here it is. Happy German Castle Fans gathering to you guys!
> 
> On another note, this is almost completely unproofed fic, so if you find mistakes, please feel free to point em out!

Kate had a long day at work, she felt tired and doozy, ready to go to sleep as soon as she arrived to the loft. The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival to the top floor of his building. She steps out the metal box and makes her way to the door, the staccato of her heels echoes in the hallway.

Abruptly she stops.

There are weird noises coming from somewhere inside of the loft. Something is wrong there. Screeches, howling, whistles. And somewhere along the line, she hears Castle's irritated words, "Calm down, guys, no need to panic!"

What the hell?

The curiosity gets the best of her and she opens the door.

She really wasn't prepared for what she sees there. Her mouth falls open in shock.

There are two birds sitting in the cage on the counter. Not just birds. They are owls. Two freaking owls in the kitchen! What?

Castle is just sitting next to the cage, trying to communicate with them, sticking the finger in between the bars.

"Ow," he yelps as the grey feathery ball bites his finger. "Hey, that was rude!"

Deciding it's good time to break this idyll, she clears her throat and voices her thoughts.

"What the hell is this, Castle?"

Castle turns around in lightning speed when he hears her voice.

"Kate! You are home!" he stands up and walks to her. Pulling her into tight embrace, he places a kiss to her cheek. Beckett is stiff in his hands, really not getting over the initial surprise of the feathery beasts in the living room. She doesn't hug him back, but continues staring into the yellow eyes of the owls.

He feels her stillness and looks down at her, searching for the answer in her eyes. She raises her glance to meet his.

"Castle, what. the. hell?" she asks again.

"Ah, this?" he waves towards the owls. "You mean this?"

"Yes, what else I could mean?" she answers, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come," he hooks his fingers around hers and pulls her closer to the birds. "I'll introduce you to our new pets."

"What?" she jerks back her hand. "What do you mean 'our new pets'?"

He smiles at her. Of course, he knew she would react that way. He finds her hand again and surrounds it with his palms.

"Just look at them, aren't they cute?" his whole face is beaming with joy.

She is still in confusion... what?

"Castle," she sighs. "Uhm, could you start from the beginning? How did we become the owners of these... creepy things?"

"They are not creepy," Castle protests. He earns a pointed, deadly, Beckett-style glare. "Just look at them!"

She does.

"They are still creepy to me. Castle, stop interrupting. Where did you get them?"

"I... uh..." he stutters. It's a long story. Kate will not like this. "Um. Look. Do you remember the guy from the petting zoo?"

Beckett nods.

"Well, these browls arrived at the Zoo this morning. I got them to myself!"

"Browls?" Kate asks in utter confusion.

"Yes, its their code name," he nods.

"But... browls?" she asks again, trying to get to the bottom of the story.

He smiles at her again.

"Don't they look like Ryan and Esposito to you?" he asks, nodding towards the screeching new pets.

"No?" she answers, shaking her head. "How do you get browls out of Ryan & Esposito?"

"Espo & Ryan are bros right? So, the Owlsposito here," he points to the grey, mean looking beast, "and Rowlan here" and he points to the second one, white snow owl, "are browls. Like owl bros"

"What?" Kate shakes her head. It doesn't make any sense at all. "Owlsposito ….Rowlan? What the hell are you talking about?"

He looks her like she is dense and it should make perfect sense to her. "They are the owl names for Esposito and Ryan."

She closes her eyes for a second. This isn't happening. These birds are not their kitchen right now and Castle will not be like a kid in the candy store right now. This isn't happening.

Then a screech echoes through the room. She opens her eyes to become face to face with 'Rowlan' perched on Castle's arm.

"Put him back there," she hisses through the teeth, "We are not taking owls as our pets!" she tries to make her point, "Never!"

Almost immediately a pouty face appears to Castle's face.

"That's not fair. Look how cute they are!" he protests while putting the white owl back to the cage.

"Castle, no!" she points a deadly glare at him. "Take them back where you got those. I don't want to see them here."

"But, Kate! The browls need home!"

"No butts!" she doesn't give up. "Take them back. Now! I am not living in the same apartment with owls, no matter how cute they are. Owls are hunters, owls need space to live, not a tiny city apartment!"

"My apartment is not tiny!" he protests.

"You know what I mean," she sighs. "They need nature, not a lunatic writer."

"Hey now!"

"Go on, pack their things and take them back," she ushers him closer to the cage, and heading to the direction of their bedroom herself. "I need them to be gone when I return from shower."

"Allright," he sighs in resignation. "I will take them back."

She smiles when she steps over the threshold of the bedroom. She has to admit, the owls were cute. But they can't have them here. No way she's gonna live together with crazy bird hunters. Stripping down, she steps towards the bathroom. She hears front door closing. Good. Castle is on his way to drop off the 'browls'.

*********************************

After a half an hour of hot shower and finding herself new clothes, she steps into the kitchen. She smiles, when she sees the empty kitchen counter. Yes, the owls are gone! Good.

"Hey?" she calls out, seeing if anybody is at home.

"Heeey," comes the soft voice of his from the sofa. "I'm back!"

"I can see that," she mumbles and steps closer, intending to snuggle up with him and spend a relaxing evening on the sofa, watching pointless TV.

Then she halts.

No way.

"Castle?" her eyes widen in horror.

Her boyfriend is sitting on the sofa. And playing with one crazy, furry animal. A ferret.

"Oh, no..."


End file.
